slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Altaat Saskla
'And all I see is rain.' -- Rain (Artists: Garbage) The version of Euterpe, muse of music, in another universe, who came here. No, no, not immortal, why do you think immortal when you hear the noun "Muse"? Jeez..... Appearance 'The queerest of the queer.' -- Queer (Artists: Garbage) IT'S BEING CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGED! Just know she's going to either have purple or blonde. I can't decide. -- D1E Currently: Brown hair with red tips, a red scarf with orange markings on the end, a brown-red faux leather bag with orange markings, average to small height, black shirt under a green t-shirt with a darker green belt, blue pants, and grey boots with the furry inside sort of poking out. Look at the picture below for help. Personality 'I smile because I want to." -- Pools (Artists: Glass Animals) "INNOCENT SMOL DO NOT TOUCH" We approve of that quote here at Editor Industries and we---OH GOD CAT GET OFF ADDIE -- We're sorry for the interruption. Addie has decided to take over the world. Anyway, Altaat is innocent, and refuses to fight. Also, quite cowardly in the right circumstances (cough SPIDERS cough). She tends to stay quiet, though one can convince her to sing if need be. Agh, challenge her and she switches into a mode of "I don't want to die, sucker" because she has an alternate personality just for challenges. It's pretty much when an interdimensional being threatens her. Backstory 'I'm feeling very still.' -- Space Oddity (Artist: David Bowie) Huh. It's not. Below is the link. Use spare gmail w/out names! It appears to be empty. Honestly, below! Though, tell me when you get it. How curious.docs.google.com/document/d/1rrfJ6rMKWrFfLAvDpdGBBYk3JmemnDdYeAoGO_Yp_sw Relations Ninn Explained in backstory. Kek Explained in backstory. . . . We refuse to discuss the moss yet. ;a; also, weird. :D Alex (Robot) Altaat shivers slightly before answering. "He keeps killing me in one way or another." Noodle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Altaat is the pet of this relationship. However, Noodle adores her, though being a very derpy "owner." Squidy Altaat curls up and cries before her other personality growls something about idiots and knives not being safe for children. Ammos Altaat hides behind a tree. "He kills rabbits!" Cole Altaat is still hiding behind the tree. "He's siblings with the rabbit-killer!" Anja / The Masked One Same issues, though slightly less. Anja and Altaat are besties. "She lives with me, how can I not like her?" Abilities 'I could've stayed that way forever.' -- Stroke of Luck (Artists: Garbage) Siren Song Good Altaat uses this whenever she sings. No, not hypnotism, though she might try later owo and it won't work, but more of asking the other person to sit down and just listen. Also, any song she's heard once, can probably play again unless it was under stress. RUN AWAY~~~~~~~ Musical Ability Better Unless it's a musical instrument she's never heard of before, like a Lur (Altaat has played a Didgeridoo before. She didn't like it.), then she can play practically all instruments. Songs often played on the piano -- [Link] -- (Just a collection of beautiful music.) [Link] -- (It sounds like... man, we don't even know how to describe it. Either way, Undertale.) [Link] -- (STAR TREK) These songs are only for her spare time and if she thinks no one is listening. Mercy Fine... Fight her? Nah, she's a pacifist even in the most dire circumstances, which is probably where Siren Song gets used more often. Also, it means if you bring earplugs, it's really easy to kill her. And if you did that, you are a monster. Arachnophobia BAD BAD All of D1E's characters have it. Which is why Vedis never uses spiders to make someone insane. Current Info Groups: NEIN. Roleplays They Are Or Were In: Ayye, uh, chat RP soon, and later probably another thing that makes literally no sense. Kill/Deaths: Kills - Too Innocent, so sorry. Deaths - You see, I do it like this so you know who's to blame. (Total: 1) LOGS -- +1 Alex Trivia * god that moment when you realize Squidy is probably going to ship her with Ammos ** what could go wrong ** oh i dunno ** what could ** really ** tell me * all meh characters have some level of arachnophobia -- I myself have arachnophobia and cannot imagine not being terrified by spiders. This is why.... ** Hey it's the "this is why" cliche wooo * Apart from the Yellow and Kek page, this Trivia section probably has the least amount of grammar. RIP GRAMMAR. * Arachnophobia is pretty much our only fear. Heights? Sure. Death? Why not! Katak? Okay, I might draw the guiding line there. * Literally, this character was born due to the fact I was listening to Glass Animals -- Pools. That song is awesome owo' * kill me we will not be discussing the moss * oh no really please * ohnooooo * ILLEGAL COMMENTS WILL BE DESTROYED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. * I actually play Star Trek Online... Must play tonight... Hmmmmm.... * Phone number is 403-404-0667. * Aware of her own demise in roleplays and does her best to avoid people who will kill her. I mean, it feels like a shard of her soul is taken off. However, she is not aware of the fourth wall except for little messages to help her. Gallery To be added when I can exit without pain. Category:Rancher Category:Female